


Fourth of July

by mcmachine



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: April and Jackson celebrate their first Fourth of July as a married couple, along with some of their coworkers.





	Fourth of July

**_ JACKSON _ **

Independence Day.

The last time that a holiday in Seattle had been this sunny, well, memory escaped me. It was the perfect weather for barbecue and fireworks. It was a lucky break for everyone.

"You know what you're doing, right? Because I know how to work a grill." April spoke up.

"I know what I'm doing," I let out a laugh, turning over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. I was currently manning the grill after "I have used a grill before. And it's just hot dogs and hamburgers. Not exactly much of a challenge," I added with a shrug of the shoulders.

All of this was supposed to be a big enough work party. Arizona and Callie had offered to host it and we were in their backyard for the moment, a group of kids running around. April's pregnancy was now public information and had become a conversation with almost everyone who makes conversation with her. A year – well, realistically, two – from now it'd been our kid running around with Tuck, Zola, Bailey, and Sofia. The next mother and father's day that rolled around, we'd be celebrating for ourselves instead of calling our parents to thank them for what they had done for us. It was a lot to look forward to.

"Well, don't forget to put cheese on some of those burgers." April reminded me with a friendly smile, giving me a little nudge.

"I know," I switched which hand was holding the spatula, wrapping my right arm around her frame and pulling her in closer to me. "You need one with cheese. Dairy. You don't get enough of it," I commented, giving her a raise of my eyebrows to see if she was going to disagree.

"Whatever you say," she murmured without disagreeing.

"Good girl," I grinned at her for a moment. "How's the little one treating you today? Any nausea?"

April gave a shake of her head. "No, no nausea. I've been drinking Sprite. I know soda's not any good for me but it's pretty much been the only thing that keeps my stomach settled these days." She explained, giving a little swirl of her hand while motioning to her stomach.

"As long as you're keeping food down, that's good." I pressed a kiss on the temple before unwrapping my arm to flip one of the burgers cooking on the grill. "How are your breasts?"

She looked at me up with wide eyes, her jaw dropping for a moment but saying nothing.

"You were complaining about them being sore yesterday, remember?" I explained.

"Oh, yeah," she breathed out and gave a nod of her head. "No, they're uh, better today. Wearing a sports bra instead of a regular one is apparently enough to make all the difference. Callie gave me that tip," she said with a smile.

"Callie did what now?"

As if she had bat hearing, the orthopedic goddess herself appeared moments after her name was brought up in the conversation. April turned and offered a bright smile to the older woman, and I give her a nod of acknowledgment.

"I was just telling Jackson about some of the pregnancy tips that you gave me the other day," April explained.

"Pregnancy tips?" Meredith chimed in, clearly looking more interested in the food cooking on the grill than the conversation but willing to play pretend for the moment. "Did you tell her about sex? God knows the two of them can't keep their hands off of each other."

"We're right here," I reminded the both of them, clearing my throat. I glanced at my wife, amused by just how red her cheeks had become at the sudden turn of the conversation.

Meredith didn't care to notice. "Increased blood flow to the pelvic area can cause engorgement of the genitals. More sensitive. Better orgasms." She shrugged.

"Okay!" April spoke up, voice higher than usual to indicate her discomfort. "That's enough. Is the food almost done?"

I shot her a knowing smirk. "Mmhm."

"Looks like someone's going to be taking advantage of what Meredith just said," Callie said with a large grin stretching across her features, a little too amused by the situation and April's embarrassment over the blunt words that had come from Meredith. I was a little bit, too. Only because I knew that she was far from the blushing virgin that she might have acted like when it came to openly discussing our sex life, even know that we were married and everyone knew it.

"Well, don't go running off before you finish the food. The kids are starving." Meredith commented before walking away. I looked at April for a moment before giving her a bump of the hip, not missing the opportunity to tease her. I waited until at least Grey had walked away before making a comment about it.

"Not a bad idea," I commented, still smirking and only continuing to with the wide-eyed look she gave me.

Callie clapped April on the shoulder. "Oh, just wait. You're going to go from not wanting to be touched to wanting nothing more than sex, sex, and sex." She grinned knowingly. "Holler when the food is done, okay?" She added with a look at me.

I nodded my head. "Will do."

"Does everyone want to be involved in our sex lives suddenly?" April questioned once it was just the two of us standing by the grill, giving a shake of her head before grabbing the spatula from my hand and turning over one of the burgers herself.

"Hey, hands off, missy." I grabbed it back from her. "No heavy lifting, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh no, a quarter-pounder. So much." She retorted sarcastically.

"Do you really want to help?" I asked her with a raise of her eyebrows. She gave an eager nod of the head. "Why don't you start setting up some plates for the kids? May as well get in a little practice for this one." With the suggestion, I gave a gentle little poke in her belly and watched her squeal in response.

"Fine, fine," she agreed.

It doesn't take much longer for the burgers and hot dogs to begin cooking and I pick them up off the grill, letting April build plates of food up for kids and watching as she delivered them. She had a way of talking to kids, a natural charisma. I knew that she had babysat some during her teen years and that probably gave her a good foundation for it now. But even without that, I knew that she was going to be an amazing mom. She had too big of a heart not to be.

While she's busy tending to them, though, I set up a plate for each of us. I throw down a few extra slices of pickles down on her plate. Anyone else and it probably would have been a joke, but I knew that she'd been craving all kinds of salty foods and figured it was better for her than some excess chips.

"And one for mommy," I greeted her and handed off the plate of food, watching her light up with a smile.

"Thank you," April murmured and immediately popped one of the pickle slices into her mouth, letting out a satisfied noise. I don't miss the opportunity to make a comment now that most of our coworkers were more focused on making sure their kids didn't make a mess of Fourth of July outfits than they were our conversation.

"You could be making a lot more of those noises, you know," I commented with a grin.

"You're kind of terrible," she retorted with a shake of her head.

I gave a shrug of my shoulders, not denying he words.

"Eat." I rubbed her back for a brief moment. "Just remember, this might be the last Fourth of July that the two of us are able to have sex without having to worry about a little baby waking us up." I reminded her, not letting it drop for the sake of our own amusement. Even if she looked a little embarrassed on the outside, I could tell that it was the good kind.

"The little won't be little forever," April commented with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Unless you're already beginning to think about babies to follow this one." She raised her brows.

"You are the one who's always said that you wanted two boys and a girl," I shrugged nonchalantly. "I figure this one's going to be the football player, then we get a basketball player, and then a soccer player. The girl needs to play soccer, obviously, since the women's team is better than the men's." I explained. So I'd been giving a big family a little more thought since she had revealed this pregnancy to me. Now that we were both on good terms again, it was almost impossible not to.

April was beaming at me. "How do you know that this one won't be the soccer player, huh?"

"Gut instinct. Paternal instinct. Whichever you prefer." I answered without hesitation.

"You're full of it," she retorted with a shake of her head but the smile on her lips didn't falter.

"And you could be too," I hummed out in a singsong, my hand going to her rear and giving the newly ample curve a gentle squeeze. April squealed and slapped my hand away playfully, dancing in the other direction. I grinned and laughed.

We settled down to eat with everyone else, letting the conversation drop for the sake of the group of kids that had settled down at the table. April was all too eager to make conversation with all of them, no doubt considering it to be practice for herself given that they were just about the only kids that she had time to be around. The kids don't know that she's pregnant yet, still not showing, but that doesn't matter to them. I watched and scarfed down a burger of my own, unable to keep a smile off of my cheeks as she bantered back and forth with them easily.

It had fallen dark by the time that cupcakes are brought out which meant that fireworks were bound to start soon. Blankets are draped out across the grass so that everyone could settle down and watch, all of us settling down with our own families.

With my arm wrapped around April's waist, I pull her in close, practically on top of my lap. My hand stretched across her stomach despite the lack of physical evidence that her current pregnancy had shown so far, thrilled about the growing life inside of her. I really couldn't keep my hands off of her anymore.

When the first colorful fireworks exploded across the dark night sky, April flinched from the loud noise and I laughed into her hair, snuggling her in closer and pulling her on top of me.

"We're still at a party," she reminded me, twisting her head back to look at me.

Taking advantage of the momentary position, I leaned forward and sealed my lips over hers in a firm kiss, keeping it modest enough given that we were far from alone at the moment.

"I know," I murmured when I finally pulled away, pressing another kiss on her shoulder. "But the fireworks won't last forever. I'm just thinking about what we can do when the two of us get home." I smirked.

We both sit and watch without much more conversation between the two of us as the firework show continued to ignite the night sky. The colors were brilliant and I had to imagine that weeks, if not months, of work, had gone into making the show tonight. It was sheer luck that Arizona's backyard had a good view of an actual show instead of drunk shenanigans being the firework show.

When it comes to end, most of the kids are exhausted from all of the running around beforehand and we all disperse to our own homes after slow and polite goodbyes. Admittedly, I drove a little faster than necessary to get home.

Given that it was Independence Day, I can't help but be a little cliche in my serenade for her.

"And she move like a boss

Do what a boss

Do, she got me thinking about getting involved

That's the kinda girl I need

She got her own thing

That's why I love her

Miss independent

Won't you come and spend a little time…"

I'm not the best singer in the world, but well, it's only Ne-Yo. The tune proves to amuse April and she shut me up by kissing me hard on the mouth. When the front door of our apartment is finally kicked shut, my hands move to her thighs and I pick her up quickly, her legs wrapping around my waist as I carried her back to our bedroom.

Reluctantly, I disengaged with her upon getting to our bed, setting her down gently on the bed. Normally I don't mind being rough – but while she's pregnant, I have to think twice about it.

Getting rid of my clothes as quickly as humanly possible, her hand wrapped around the length of my cock once it's free. April spits into her palm before giving it a few gentle strokes, my hips canting forward into the contact of her hand easily. I bend forward slightly, pulling off her shirt immediately.

Her breasts had definitely become bigger in the last few weeks, filling up sports bra much more than usual. I'm distracted from checking out just how hot my wife is when her thumb ran along the sensitive slit at my tip, grunting slightly.

"Now who's eager?" I teased her.

Despite just how much I want her to keep going, I pull back and pushed her down so her back was against the mattress. I yank her white shorts off her legs and toss them to another pile on the floor, panties quickly following suit.

Before I can give her a chance to do anything else, I fall to my knees and pulling her to the edge of the bed, burying my face between her thighs.

My mouth found her thigh and I softly bit down on her skin. April let out a soft noise, pursing her lips to try to stay quiet. I ran my thumb through her folds, repeatedly and purposely missing her clit just to tease her. She whined, sitting up just enough to pull her bra off her head. I glance up for a moment, grinning at the sight of her completely naked. No matter how many times I had the pleasure of seeing her like this, it never ceased to amaze me just how beautiful she really was. She was far from the "ugly duckling" that people had once claimed her to be.

Eventually, my thumb found her clit, slowly massaging the sensitive nerve endings there and adjusting myself so that my mouth was positioned over her cunt. I didn't hesitate to dive right in, licking and sucking, listening to the sound of her gasping and whining above me as I gave her everything that I had.

After a little while, my mouth and hands trade place, tongue flickering across the sensitive nub as I pushed two fingers inside of her tight heat. She's dripping and they curl inside of her easily, finding that particular spot. I hummed around her clit as two fingers fucked into her and one of her hands came over her mouth to try and quiet herself, biting down on her flesh to contain her noises and she bent her head back. She arched her hips into my mouth and I pin them back down against the bed without hesitation. It's easy to tell that she's about to come.

April cursed my name. Loudly. But before anything else could leave her mouth, her inner walls clamped down against my fingers and hips bucked more fiercely than before, the orgasm clearly washing over her.

I pulled back slowly, giving her a minute to recover even though I'm hard and aching more than ever. Waiting until it seemed like she'd calmed down enough, I adjust the both of us, pulling her so that she's laying entirely on the bed and I'm hovering on top of her. Once she's given me a small nod of the head to let me know that she's ready again, I lined myself up at her entrance.

Hazel eyes stare into blue eyes as I slowly buried myself inside her. We both let out a long, slow breath. A feeling of everything being right in the world washed over us.

There was a beat of stillness when I was fully inside her, resting my forehead against hers. But we both quickly grow needy for more. I thrust my hips into her causing a moan to escape her slightly parted lips. She ground down to meet me again as I continued to move my hips, beginning to establish a steady pace between the two of us.

"God, baby, you feel so good." I drilled into her, pumping in and out as I spoke. The words filled the room alongside the smack of flesh on flesh. All I felt was heat, pleasure, and the thrill of knowing that she was mine. And I was hers.

"Yes," moaned April, her hands grabbing onto my head and pulling me down closer to her.

I bent further into her, one hand holding her steady and the other reaching down to begin to rub tight circles around her clit, still unrelenting with the pace that I thrust into her. I was getting closer and closer with each thrust, but I didn't want to finish until I could push her over the edge once more. As I rubbed against the sensitive nub, I could feel her beginning to get there again.

"Please, I'm so close. I'm right there. Give me more." She begged.

Picking up the pace of both my hips and my fingers, I give her everything that I had, too eager to please her. Teetering on the blinding edge of climax, April finally screamed out as another orgasm washed over her completely.

The feel of her pussy squeezing around me was too much to resist and I finally cum into her, filling her up easily and pulling back with a slight gaze from the intensity of the orgasm. I lingered there for a few minutes before finally rolling off of her, collapsing onto my back and trying to even out my breathing again.

"Have I told you lately just how much I love you?" I said after a minute, mustering up enough energy to roll onto one side to face her directly.

"You just love me for my body," April accused, but there's a grin on her cheeks.

"That is a mostly unfair accusation," I commented, mirroring her smile.

"Mostly, but not entirely."

With a large smile still on her face, she scooted herself toward me and rolled onto her side facing away from me. I pulled her back against me gently so that we could spoon properly, pressing one more kiss against the shell of her ear before we fell asleep for the night.


End file.
